


Becoming a Potter

by Personette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, Daily Prophet, Gen, Humor, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Other, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-War, Recluse Harry Potter, The Quibbler, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personette/pseuds/Personette
Summary: After the war, Harry Potter disappeared.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Becoming a Potter

After the war, everyone excepted Harry Potter to become an auror . Instead, he simply disappeared.

No one knew where he had gone. 

The saviour of the wizarding world had simply just disappeared.

All of the world was puzzled beyond belief. Where had he gone? Why had he gone?

Revered War Heros, auror Ronald Weasley and minister for magic Hermione Granger, who had fought alongside him in the battle of Hogwarts, refused to give up away any information about his whereabouts.

The media questioned everyone who had seen him before his disappearance, even ex-death eater Draco Malfoy!

Yet no one found out anything. 

People made theories. Perhaps he'd been fatally injured in the battle and died. Perhaps he'd been obliviated. Perhaps he'd simply been sick of all the attention. Perhaps he was just tired of fighting.

It was common to see Daily Prophet regularly speculating about his whereabouts.

Eventually time passed and the sudden disappearance of Harry potter faded from the public's mind.

Yet no one ever completely forgot.

Some people still kept looking for Harry James Potter.

In the end, it was the quibbler that got the scoop.

In an interview with Luna Lovegood, his first interview after the war, Harry Potter talked about how he wanted to live up to the family. 

How did he do that you might ask? 

Well, he became a potter. 

Pottery had suddenly become very popular in the wizarding world to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik this is fucking stupid , feel free to yell at me in the comments


End file.
